


Three moons

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Three suns [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: I just had to do this, Jim-must-really be down, Multi, OC doesn't appear though her leader does?, and lots of other stuff, and various drinking til out cold, curse them and their pranks, flashback bunnies return!, mentions of cannibalism, past angst, slighly Crack!fic, spoilers will follow and possible, stunts, whats with dat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is feeling overshadowed by Picard and at the most inescapable time the time is coming for months he's feared it was coming back to drag him under. Lets just say this its like a pure vulcan going through the Pon Farr every seven years primal rage takes over a lust hidden under logic... except worse for him it comes slowly as he tried to hide it, it just got worse. He doesn't like it when everyone is ignoring him like the way his brother did last time...he ended up setting the car on fire somehow while he was sleepwalking (sleepfirefighting?!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petals

**Author's Note:**

> as you all can tell in the past i have no idea the difference between certain thing titles being one it may be amusing.  
> Title may change depending on whether my mood lightens up.  
> Star trek and any form of pop culture that I may mention doesn't belong to me. The narration is slightly omnipresant why do i say this? cause im eccentricly weird and im bored.  
> this idea popped into my head last night after reading a bunch of fanfictions, it was inspired by many of them but just slightly crack!fic. this is going to be a ah...three-shot? I wrote this to drown my sorrows of the last week of my HS senior year before im never allowed to set foot in HS until the sixth of june (snow day makeups)  
> This is for all the HS people who i will miss teachers included and all yous people i've never met i hope you enjoy the crazy (possible) stuff going down in here. Its going to be a wild ride.

Jim never expected this to be pulled into a temporal tornado in space? Impossible she said it turned out to be a temporal cloud instead and turning slowly into a hurricane taking us with it.  
"I'm starting to get sea sick." Tyana Rebeccaine MacBeth a 'de facto' leader of her 'crew' which was scattered because of admiral marcus.  
"Highly illogical we are not at sea."  
"Then what would yer ca'l it Señor Spock? Air sickness?"  
"uhhh..."  
Pavel and Anya broke out laughing that lit up their faces Sulu stiffled a laugh with a a cough, Uhura found it mildly amusing.  
"I don't get it."Bones said  
"That's were its at aye, mate?" her voice bounced with joy.  
"shall i explain it? that takes all the fun out of an inside joke within a box of enigma, like Pandora's box unreachable unless you seek to be-ith da' funnies."  
"Yay, im talking fancy!"  
" so very unwise."  
"don't take no chances do we?"  
"Only with men who aren't married, willing and not in a romantic relationship with someone else. I once knew a guy best friend, former enemy, whose bitch girlfriend cheated on him in one week with eight different guys I believe she got banged by all of them. She was the crazy one we called her the crazy-bitch-from-next-door or Dienna the stalker I did say so to her face. i hated her from the getgo a creeper even in middle school stalking her ex's that girl needed help or a therapist."  
"wow."  
"you love narrowing it down?"  
"yeah, so i don't incur the wrath of their women being far more dangerous then the counterpart..."  
"huh?"  
"Didn't roza tell you my former occupation?"  
"no she said it would be rude to talk about you behind your back."  
"i've been talked about behind my back none of which i didnt find out sooner or later."  
"what was it?"  
"Criminal consultant."  
"no private detective?"  
"hell no."

"its pulling us in!"  
"Brace for impact?"  
"Or is it brace yourselfs?" she laughed as she just relaxed an unnatural reflex but through practice she managed to achieve.  
Jim like the rest of the crew except for a very relaxed Tyana suffered minor injury or otherwise no injury at all, an oddity she was. jim suffered from a gash on his forehead recieved in some manner and a bump on his head no concussion, he was sent to sickbay to mccoy who was grumbling more than usual.  
 **Sickbay** jim was on a biobed he couldn't exactly focus right now he felt one of his 'episodes' of flashbacks coming out in a painful way as his eyes glazed over slowly,  
"jim thats a nasty looking cut."mccoy noted scanning his friend over with his medical tricorder.  
"jim"  
"jim?"  
 _ **Tarsus IV**_  
you haven't seen horror, you haven't felt unending hunger that you couldn't feed because everything around you was falling appart, or pain or anything else. I lived through hell trading my virginity for supplies my friends needed bargaining with Kodos to save my life as well as theirs to dig those hell holes they called mass graves. I watched one night with my friend who survived it coming across men and women gathered around a bonfire cooking meat it smelled of ...it made me retch when i saw it they―were cannibalizing eating like it was some sort of chicken or something. It sickened me the ultimate taboo was broken on that farming colony this taboo if they had lived would have made them social outcasts in human society―cannibals were not treated kindly or welcomed back with open arms when you know they could kill again. I dare not think what would happen next its too disturbing. Kodos killed more people trying to get others to survive in the end the citizens that remained , their was only 9 left. Kodos saw potential in me when the crops started to fail spairing me from slaugher even though i think i was chosen to be slaughtered, he said i could become a soldier or dig. I chose to dig in exchange for supplies like i did with my virginity, i refused to be a child soldier ,never, no. I could put up with many of his antics including tests that nearly killed us but we lived...  
 **Sickbay : present day**  
"jim i should ―"  
"what?"  
"you zoned out for a second there."  
"Leonard enough with the tests and hypos I really don't want to talk about my flashbacks."  
"err...what flashback?"  
"flashing back to old times before the academy before i even ―" jim shook his head.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"jim?"  
"I SAID I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT MCCOY, WHEN IT AFFECTS MY WORK I'LL TELL YOU UNTIL THEN WE HAVE NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!" jim rarely roared at that level his voice was commanding enough to make one shiver. He left sickbay and went to his quarters after his shift was over getting out an old three-dimensional chess set he inherited from his family lost on Tarsus IV. Setting up the pieces, before going to bed where he had horrified nightmares of memories on that dreaded planet that he hated so much.  
The Enterprise -D hailed the USS Enterprise just as his nightmares began they never seemed to end for jim kirk did they as one ended another began every time he tried to relax and say to himself _its over_ they would say 'your wrong its not over it will never be over for Tarsus IV the planet you are haunted by'. and every time those voices that proved to be his conscience a truth behind it all, a deep one that told him all he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-betaed ...maybe i will fix maybe i won't, really busy so i'm just going to edit this to make you people happy for now. If you don't like it don't read it. really i can't make you all happy i'm not the infamous Q if i was what would i do? bore myself to death probably. you don't like my spelling un-betaed  
> no offense intended to those well intended really, i have nothing left to say except next chapter Kirk IS going to suffer horribly so.  
> Never mind that the next chapters you may find inherently disturbing read on at your own risk.


	2. Jim's daymares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk relives his past and drinks all his romulan ale he probably should have savored it while it lasted? it turns out that the crew doesn't even know about it until kirk starts talking in Middle English!?  
> Unbetaed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any and all possible pop culture references & Star trek doesn't belong to me.  
> again mind the spelling and possible dry humor, along with the possible grossness of what is coming. Omnipotentant narrator returns to invoke its wrath upon the crew of the Enterprise, another interesting thing Doctor Crusher and Tyana MacBeth hate each other with a passion.

Jim was feeling off probably due to his lack here of restful sleep, or because of his memories he wished to forget _or at least forget_ for the time being at least. unfortunately that wouldn't happen eh? less time plus the fact he has been relatively quiet annoyed by Picard's overly serious often brooding nature like some type of vampire bat hanging upside down.  
"how much time do we have until the modifications are complete?"Picard asked his chief engineer La Forge.  
"three days."  
"those calculations are incorrect Señor La Forge, these full calculations and computer reprogram system mods are incomplete at least five phase half sequences are missing."Tyana MacBeth said her voice once again in a strange northern american drawl a light soprano.  
"how would you know you aren't from ..."  
"keep your words to yourself Señorita before i make you eat them." she hissed.  
"who are you really?"  
"I am MacBeth."  
"You mentioned that."  
"for you may call me Rebeccaine a great honor to be in your presence as someone who will be greater than you expect."  
"your middle name?"  
"a symbol of both honor and trust in mere acquaintances that and i like klingons, they have more honor than most of my ex-boyfriends had."  
"how'd that end?"  
"i found out he was having sex with a fucking sheep and goats. I have no problem with goat or de' sheep it was just the fact he was doing it with the neighbors sheep and goats which kind of is like trespassing and other things..."  
"which one was that?"  
"the one who i never ...er ... bothered with."  
"this conversation is getting weird so it is ended their ah, back on subject." she turned to face La Forge. "without full calculations you will end up sending your full phaser sweep mode to minimal at best scenario worse scenario you will be disarmed completely." she took out a PADD showing him the simulations she ran fully and accurately.  
"this can't be right."  
"yet it is. here we are if you continue at this rate you will―"  
"enough, your just a wantabe engineer."  
"in fact my grandfather on my one side was a mechanic and i have thirteen engineers of nuclear reactors which is kinda scary considering the possible bad outcome, mechanical engineers, and train engineers. On my fathers side a grandfather who was a first rate coal miner. so what? know this you bitch ―and i'm being nice when i say that― I'm done being your dog to torment with." She turned to kirk. "permission to go bac-ck to _our_ Enterprise sir?"she let the 'c' drag out weirdly. "Granted."Kirk said calmly, _there is something horribly wrong with him i can tell_ Deanna thought scanning the famous Starfleet Captain.  
"are you feeling alright captain kirk?"  
"you don't want to know the answer." Kirk said oddly abruptly leaving the room.  
"did you scan him?" Riker asked curious.  
"yes,"  
"what'd you get?"  
"a swirl of old emotions i could tell he was reliving something, something deeply disturbing."  
"how deep?"  
"very deep, the old emotion i could distinguish from other emotions as being emotionally scarred in the wrong way for humans."

 **Tarsus IV**  
they were herded like cattle to their deaths herds of dead went in but never came out it was genocide and it haunted me those faces unseeing those bodies and starving kids being shot by child soldiers when they tried to run. Those cold and calculating eyes never saw the light after that to kirk they always were cold after that no manner of kindness could change that hardened outter shell of a soldier anymore. the dead... they were hardly done yet...  
 **Enterprise *kirk's enterprise***  
"out of romulan ale. damn it." kirk said to himself noting the two empty bottles next to his bed side. he tried to sleep that night only to wish he had drunk himself stupid so he couldn't have dreams as disturbing as the memories. He woke up with a start screaming "no!" which caused spock to run over through the shared bathroom to his room finding kirk bolt upright in bed and covered in sweat.  
"Jim? what's wrong?"  
"..."  
"Captain?"  
No answer, Jim couldn't even look at him he looked the side his eyes glazed over.  
"JIM!"  
 _ **"I tried to tell you earlier but you wouldn't listen"**_

 **Earlier**  
 __ **"hello? is anyone even listening?"**  
"I'll take that as a hell no, i just need to find bones but he wasn't listening to me earlier either!"  
"damn this ship,"  
"Kirk come with me and why are you speaking in the deader than dead middle english?" Tyana had asked jim.  
 _ **"I don't know."**_  
"I thought so."

 **presently**  
"Jim may I meld with you?"Jim was in a chair in spock's quarters.he nodded, and their thoughts became one unfortunately their were shredded due to kirk be mentally and emotionally exhausted. The fact they would be stranded another three weeks didn't help at all either, though spock didn't see it at the time he was cut out of the meld when jim fell asleep.

"seems she was right though completely so in a manner of speaking." Scotty told McCoy at the ships bar (not Ten Forward).  
"she went with some of the the Enterprise D engineers in a runabout to a space station called Deep Space 9, to get the parts needed for the ship."  
"Lucky her."  
"Picard seems to like her so does the klingon Worf."

"have any of you seen the captain?"  
"no sir,"  
"computer where is the captain?"  
"In the Captians quarters."  
"I go see if he's alright. Sulu you have the conn."  
"Aye Commander Spock."

"Captain?"Spock tried to get in the door open or get kirk to open it up no good considering kirk had nulled any override codes with a magnalock on the inside of the doors. going into his quarters next to the captains into the shared bathroom finding a unsteady kirk gripping onto a table that held a three dimensional chess set Spock had never even knew kirk possessed.  
"what do you want spock?" kirks voice was edgey and unusually harsh.  
"captain you didn't report to your shift today―"  
"I know spock" the same accusing voice it made its way into a disturbed part of spock _he isn't all right up their now is he? drop him after getting answers and drag him to sickbay for a psychological assessment._ shaking away the thought for now he went over to kirk who looked at him with the most mixed emotions and pained expression spock had ever seen on a humans face. it made him look away, unable to bear it longer than necessary.  
"i couldn't save them."  
"who captain?"  
"my family on Tarsus IV."  
spock was shocked left momentarily stunned,  
"Jim may i?"  
"if you wish."

 **Tarsus IV**  
that was tarsus before a peaceful planet with agriculture that had its own problems but its own promises as well that is until the blight came the fungus made the entire crop fail miserably. eventually turning whatever remained of it to a tarry mess that could pull people and even destroy entire villages. That came later however the effects would be felt suddenly food shortages made people fight over it at the market I was living with an aunt, uncle and their kids at the time to get away from it all. apparently my probation officer thought it would be a great idea building character to live on a agricultural colony for a time he had no idea how right he was. in the wrong way he felt terrible when i came back to earth rescued and skinnier than I should have been for my age and height. Eventually the governor came up with a plan Kodos executed 4000 people before relief came earlier than expected by then the damage was done if he didn't kill them starvation the tarry soup of remains of field's did. I remembered what one of his men did burning Thomas Lieghton's left side of his face badly ―

"Sorry I can't Jim." Spock broke the meld this time he couldn't bare it, it was too sad and horrific. McCoy had the captain heavily sedated star fleet would want to know why and they wouldn't tell them anything but a lie. The dreams got worse and worse the longer he was under sedative till McCoy noticed jim was in a coma because of the sedatives no allergic reactions gratefully but the dreams were memories and were disrupting his everyday life not that he has had one in a coma.  
"jim is in a coma." he told the medical staff of the enterprise D and captain Picard who was shocked at this development.  
"he can't be."  
"yet he is."


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk overcomes as everything comes to a head.  
> unbetaed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star trek doesn't belong to me and neither does the Star trek: the Next generation.  
> nor does any pop culture reference i may make.

As we were leaving the system finally getting the right part I needed as Roza covered me after I stormed out of the Enterprise-D's sickbay disgusted with Dr Crusher Roza lied to Dr crusher about her husbands ancestor John Lincoln Crusher. John Lincoln was indeed an angel of death only after he watched his entire unit in Iran be killed by a IED he being the only unharmed suvivior he like vivisecting people alive for no reason without anything to dull the pain or keep them asleep having very little medicine to speak of anyhow.

      It left her with a horrible impression of Roza and Tyana both of whom she probably decided she hated equally either way she decided that she would never see the two of them again either way. The only reason that Roza helped Tyana is the very reason they never mentioned for any circumstance under what no one truly knows either way she's not talking about it.

       Tyana had a great Economics 101 debate with Quark which she enjoyed thoroughly finding herself a worthy opponent that won on equal terms someone who was completely competent  in the manner of money for that she paid him triple in Latinum for the drinks and food, she was used to losing to people who were incompetent in the matter of money . I.E. her uncle Lucky James (dumb as a brick don't insult brick) the only reason reason they called him lucky is because he didn't lose his foot when it was trapped for too long under a pile of bricks don't ask how he managed that I really don't think you want to know.

        She stunned some guys who tried to mug her for some reason on DS9 muggers score 0-5 to Tyana she was enjoying creating chaos towards those who dared defile her sense of justice.

          James T Kirk and her have a bit of History that the only reason the two really get along she has loyalty to the captain where their are others who now are loyal where as before they were not the two were on Taurus IV together she tried her best to save her kin and succeeded by starving herself as well she dared not break taboo for any reason no matter how hungry she was. She found Kirk just thirteen and half starved himself among his group of kids she reminded them of who they were and not to drink the water those that survived never drank the water. She threatened to shoot the first man she saw as a threat with the Phaser rifle she snatched herself their were adults who tried to kill them and cannibalized on this small "merry band" it was hardly merry I'll tell you what. They dared to break such a taboo they came after us thinking that it was _okay_ to do such to anyone they were dead wrong and I was a crack shot too.

         I was a leader once too but those were days past i'm long since retired from that profession Roza often jokes about her age in reality she's only twenty two she wanted to become president once but couldn't see herself dealing with it like Vladimir Putin does. It was all a joke to us because if we didn't laugh about politics what was their in life a bunch of lucky idiots and bright guys who had the audacity to consider a political field.  I retired on that field thinking four years of active duty was enough I'm never going into the active field of politics ever again at least until now.

       I came to Taurus IV looking for family I found them and their parent's weren't exactly welcoming towards me they saw me as a freak understandable really I have been called worse even if the biological data was true which it was they didn't care they threw me out saying they never wanted to see me "ugly mug ever again". I didn't mind I really just came to visit I really didn't want anything from them they really didn't get that they thought people of my era as vicious savages and barbarians I only am mean to those who are mean to me first. Who are cruel, but i am quick to forgive and forget. Not to all  for most I am  a nice person, not always depending on the day of the week or whether or not I had anything for breakfast,lunch or dinner.

       Even still I functioned even despite my lack of food my respect for the thirteen year old James T Kirk then known to the survivors he took in including my two young however great grandson John MacBeth and his sister Tyana MacBeth the 15th (must've been a popular name). We survived to be rescued by Star Fleet who declared Kodos the Executioner to be dead. I wasn't sure but even if he was alive how would he live with the guilt of knowing all those people didn't have to die because help came too soon. I can only imagine that kind of guilt would weigh you down deeply everyday for the rest of your life to make that kind of choice would change the very prospect of life To make that kind of choice is one I hope no one ever has to make but unfortunately those choices have to be made however hard they may be.

     For this reason I entered back into our own Alternate Universe of sound mind knowing I stirred up trouble made new friends ,an enemy who I will never see again (yay!), remembering the remainder of our fallen at the end of my shift on the bridge after Kirk sent his report to Star Fleet updating them in his ready room personally. Roza and I remain good friends even now but nothing more however odd it may seem the two crazy lunatics from different times we are nothing alike yet she remains certain I will outlive her. Perhaps she is right you never know on the _Enterprise_ Some whisper we might be dating I unfortunately don't date the same sex an exception made for those Andorians,  _Can an Andorian and a human have a child together? This question I must ask McCoy when i have a chance it might be a chance to see him squirm just a little to slightly tease the man._ I thought inwardly grinning and laughing at the thought of teasing McCoy. 

        I never once forgot the people we lost though I never could forgetting people is reserved for those I hate with the ultimate desire to forget their face only people whom I have met deserve no honorable mention once soever. That is certain a grim reminder of those who a despise truly with a cold calculating mind whom I shall forget forever more those who are forgotten shall never know my hate as they died on their own accord. As we entered back the Commander Spock glancing at us strangely as I realized I didn't have to understand my own species long ago they will insult and destroy whatever they want let them but a  solemn  oath I have taken and I intend on keeping never once have i strayed from the path. Never once again shall i ever again be in an office of Political power I have sworn that and for this i intend on keeping it. As I venture to my room to tinker with engineering sciences again on basic object I find Spock, McCoy, and Scotty in my room I was confused why were they in my room.

       "Care to explain yourself?"

      "Myself?"

     "Obviously this must be another Psyche eval ordered by yourself or I'm being kicked out of the fleet for something stupid I must have done while sleep walking." I was joking on that.

      "You lack of seriousness is highly illogical."

      "Haven't you noticed? _Space is Illogical_ yes awesome now moving on why are you in my room?" I said snickering slightly before recovering, regaining my composure.

     "Because we wanted to thank you,"

     "No one needs to thank me, no one even bothered to thank me for saving their lives before hand I don't think you should start."

     "Is their a reason my all those picture frames are face down?"

      "Yes, because they are dead. A memory to all the people I out lived if your asking me out I decline. I have to do some tinkering and messing with the laws of science!" I was excited a crazy glitter in my eyes.

       "Oh I am going to enjoy this."

       "Is there a reason why your Food synthesizer isn't working?"

       "I've been using it to create molecular density parts of the exact size and shape i want."

       "So you broke it?"

      "No I am using it for something else I reprogrammed it to Replicate whatever parts I want, desire, or need most of them small enough to fit in this room."

      "Why the hell would you do that?"

      "It gives me another reason to leave the room obviously because I get stir crazy and obviously because you lot won't let me keep the cat anywhere but in cyrostasis, I am working on upgrading it to a more efficient model still working the bugs out of my prototype do not ask where i put it ."

      "What kind of bugs?" McCoy was suspicious as usual.

     She got hit in the forehead with a frizbee knocking her down then getting tazed by the same machine she spoke of.

      "Evil!!!!"She dragged out the word high pitched like that hero Mermaid Man does the first time they meet him and mention 'evil' and goes nuts.

     She took a remote and shut the replicator off.

        "See still working on it," Scotty was surprised it was in the bathroom closet actually more like a cabinet that was supposed to be holding towels and instead it held a peice of technology that was experimental. From what Scotty could tell it was highly dangerous likely because of her messing with the 'laws of science' as she put it somethings shouldn't be pushed for her health and everyone else's.   

        "Ow. Pain, yes I'm still alive." I said getting up.

       "What exactly are you working on?" Spock asked me.

      "perfecting phaser technology so it gives off a solid beam instead of overheating. I've already figured the design despite being very damn cool wasn't working in my test another reason some of my tests ** _blew up literally_** in my face,"

     "Great idea but how do you intend on getting this past half of your superiors?"

     "I'm still working on it I'll cross that bridge when I get their."

    "I fail to understand the terminology of crossing a bridge when we are talking about Phaser technology."

     "Ask Lieutenant Uhura she'll tell ya,"

     "Highly illogical,"

      "Yes, we are highly illogical."

      And that's that another day in the life of me being a Star Fleet officer in the 23rd century the day I dreamed of is here and I couldn't be happier in life, life in this century is far more interesting than the Century I grew up in yeah some people were surprised I adapted so quickly to this life some were even concerned but the person I pick on the most is me. The truth is often my own harshness it caused concern for my mental health during my academy years.

        Till we meet again to tell another tale of my adventures with the crew of the Enterprise I bid you adieu.                            

       

                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R& r and comment. Tell me what i'm doing wrong if you want. Okay I know i haven't posted for a while that's because i've been rewriting the characters Tyana and Roza I think i got it right so after this im going to rewrite a lot (because i was over-exaggerating a bit).  
> Adieu= literally meaning godspeed, but can be used as a farewell


End file.
